


[Art] One Life Against the Universe

by Nonexistenz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Family, Hugs, Long-Haired Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [GOBB 2019] Art is inspired by the story "One Life Against the Universe" by Iwouldwrite1000ficsCrowley turned away with the baby in his arms to face the window. It was a small movement, but Aziraphale knew what it meant. He was putting up those walls of his.  That air of cooler than thou to hide his feelings, his pain, and Aziraphale wouldn’t have it.  It was now or never. He straightened up, firm in his conviction and hugged Crowley from behind.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	[Art] One Life Against the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Life Against the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322365) by [Iwouldwrite1000fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics). 



> Drew this as part of the [Good Omens Big Bang 2019](https://goodomensbigbang.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/YABOCFY)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/190571040277)


End file.
